memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Razal Gibran (Vanguard)
| birth = 2325 | death = | affiliation = | occupation = Commanding officer Flag Officer-in-Command Sector Commander | serial number = | posting = Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards Task Force Dauntless Abraxis Command | rank = | status = Active | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = Toral VI, head of the Klingon House of Toral (great-grandfather) General Klegar, Gin'tak General Hargon, nephew | image2 = | caption2 = |hideb= }} Razal Gibran is a reputed Starfleet officer who was made famous in his many front line exploits as Commanding Officer of four different starships, spanning a period of 20 years. As of 2385, he held the rank of Rear Admiral and serves as Flag Officer-in-Command of Abraxis Command and Task Force Dauntless, and is concurrent Commanding Officer of the Command Battleship . Background and early life Gibran is half-Heran, part-Vulcan, and part-Klingon. Gibran was born on Vulcan in 2325. His father had a Klingon mother, while his mother had a Vulcan father. His father was raised on Earth. Despite his mixed heritage, he was raised as a Vulcan and received early education from the Vulcan Learning Center. His Vulcan upbringing and the genetic enhancements he inherited from his Heran bloodline that made him non-aggressive allowed him to keep his Klingon temper in check. Starfleet Academy life Inspired by the legendary Captain James T. Kirk, Gibran joined Starfleet Academy in 2340 at the early age of 15. His large physique and superior intelligence allowed him to pass the entrance exams with flying colors. He graduated at the top of his class in 2344 Early Starfleet career After leaving the Academy, Ensign Gibran was assigned to the under the command of then Captain Jean-Luc Picard, where he acquired skills in every department. Rather than specialize, Gibran decided to become good at all ship systems - always with his sights set on the center seat. During this time, he gained a reputation for bravery, intellect, quick thinking, and innovation. Gibran was well liked by his peers. After three years, he was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant junior grade in 2347 at the age of 22. He was transferred onboard the starship and served as the ship's primary Conn Officer. A year later, in 2348, he returned to Earth and spent a whole year taking up courses in advanced tactical training, command and control, warp engineering, and astrophysics. By 2349 Gibran was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and was assigned back to the as Operations Officer and concurrent Second Officer. After learning of the death of his great-grandfather, Toral VI, leader of the Klingon House of Toral, and of the fact that he was the only living direct descendant of that house, Gibran took a six-month leave of absence from Starfleet in the first half of 2350 and traveled to the ancestral stronghold of his great-grandfather's house on the planet of Mas'ora III to resolve the issue of his inheritance. Originally planning to relinquish all rights over the House of Toral, Gibran had a change of heart after seeing that the many of his great-grandfather were unlike most Klingons. They held true to the real concept of honor. He was not discriminated despite his mixed blood. And Toral VII had prepared all under the House of Toral for Gibran's eventual succession since the day he was born. Gibran thereby came onto his inheritance and eventually spent the rest of his stay on the planet setting his house in order, learning more about the House of Toral, and planned with the group of senior ''Gin'tak'' of the house to ensure the continuation of the long-term plans set forth by his great-grandfather before he died, enhancing these with his own ideas. Before leaving Mas'ora, Gibran handed over to his most senior Gin'tak, the Dahar Master General Klegar, the role of House Regent and charged him with taking care of the well-being and continued growth of the house in his absence and behalf. Six months after returning to active duty, Gibran applied for and gained the vacant position of Second officer onboard the starship in 2351. He was subsequently promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Two years later, his exemplary performance onboard earned him a promotion to the position of First Officer and the rank of Commander. Starship command Gibran was promoted to the rank of Captain on 2355, at the age of 30. His first command was the starship . he commanded the ship for 4 years, between 2356 and 2360. He was given another command, the Heavy cruiser for 6 years, from 2361 to 2367 after requesting for a bigger starship. After impressing Starfleet Command with his ability to accomplish very difficult missions with an older class of starship, Gibran was given command of the newly launched Heavy Cruiser for 7 years, from 2368 to 2375. Between 2373 and 2375, Gibran and his ship took part in the Dominion War and led in 9 successful engagements against the Jem'Hadar. Gibran was promoted to the rank of Commodore in 2376. But he refused a planet-side or Starbase posting, wishing to remain a captain in rank instead and continue to command a starship. Starfleet Command compromised by giving him command of the Assault Cruiser on the condition that all of the most difficult missions that the other prominent captains of Starfleet could not take would be his to resolve. He accepted this condition and commanded the Perseus from 2376 to 2383. Dauntless class Development Project In 2383, Gibran was convinced by Maximus Hunter to assist Rear Admiral John Blackbull construct one of the three combat oriented prototype starships Hunter had designed in Utopia Planitia Shipyards for the Vanguard Project. Gibran accepted and spearheaded work on the production of the prototype Command Battleship. In 2384, Gibran and the flag officers assigned to Utopia Planitia were each given the classified and urgent assignment of the retrofitting and refitting hundreds of starships to be more combat oriented. Vanguard Command and Abraxis Command After the return and promotion of Fleet Admiral Hunter, Gibran was promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral on 2385, at age of 60, and was asked to assume command of Abraxis Command one of the field divisions of Vanguard Command, which will be established in the Gamma Quadrant and have as area of responsibility the cluster of sectors surrounding the Gamma Quadrant terminus of the Bajoran wormhole. As commander of Abraxis Command, Gibran was also made to assume the positions of Flag Officer-in-Command of Task Force Dauntless and Commanding Officer of the Command Battleship The Klingon House of Toral Gibran returned several more times to the planet Mas'ora III, three of which were for six month periods between 2355 to 2375. During those periods, Gibran worked closely with General Klegar and his second-in-command who was a nephew of Gibran from a nephew, General Hargon, to aid the House of Toral in experiencing great spurts of growth in both wealth, resources and influence. By 2375, the House of Toral was considered the wealthiest most powerful Klingon house that is not a member of the Klingon High Council. Category:Vanguard Command personnel Category:Vanguard Command admirals Category:Rear admirals Category:Starfleet officers